It Was Shaw's Fault
by Argo0
Summary: After Chuck takes the Laudanol during Chuck vs the Tic Tac, Shaw decides to make him take it again in hopes to turn him into a better agent who can more reliably use the Intersect. The results are not what he had expected. CHARAH.


WARNING: This story depicts scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.

AN: Greetings all. First of all, before we get into the story, I felt I should mention that this story has… rape like elements in it. While I myself don't necessarily see what I've written as rape, some of you might, so if you think this may bother you, you might be best off not reading this story.

As for this story, well a while ago, someone (can't remember who and I couldn't find the PM) requested I do another story similar to 'It Was Bryce's Fault' but with Shaw instead of Bryce. At first I wasn't going to do it as I couldn't really think of a good way to make it happen, but then when I was looking through the old prompts at ChuckKinkMeme on livejournal, I found a prompt which I thought would serve as a good premise for this story. After that I was hit in the face with a burst of creative energy and manage to churn out this chapter in an entire day, as well as write half of the next chapter. This story will be two chapters long, maybe three and unfortunately with work picking up I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write that quickly.

And in other news, I've posted another Chuck/Sarah/Ellie story, although I've put it adultfanfiction and not this site. This is because I felt that this new story was a bit much for ffnet and considering some of the stuff I've written, that should tell you all you need to know. If you would like to read it, the story is called 'The Deciding Factor' and its posted under Argo0. Feel free to let me know what you think of it, either through a PM on ffnet, which is what I more regularly check, or just leave a review on affnet.

Finally, as some of you may have noticed, I've placed a poll on my profile. Several times in stories I've asked people to let me know which of the story suggestions I've put on my profile yet I never seem to do them. Partly this is because I'm usually inspired to write something else, but it's also because I've usually forgotten what people have said, and rather than going back and rereading very single review and PM, I felt this was an easier way to do it. Having mentioned that though, I will be doing the second and maybe third chapter for this story, as well as finishing 'The Vacation' which is almost complete and hence why is isn't on the poll. So which ever story has the most votes when I do get around to posting 'The Vacation' will be the story I start working on.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

_Prompt: Pre chuck and Sarah getting together. Chuck took the pill that supresses emotions. One side effect is that he becomes sexually aggressive. This causes him to take Sarah in front of Shaw. Bonus points if Shaw tries to stop chuck and Sarah tells him to fuck off._

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Chuck said for what felt like the hundredth time.<p>

Currently Chuck, Sarah and Shaw were in Castle's training room. It had been a day since Shaw returned from DC and three days since Chuck and Sarah had helped Casey rescue the fiancée he had left behind and the daughter he didn't know about from his former commanding officer. Three days since Casey had been fired and Chuck had taken the Laudanol and turned him into an unstoppable machine. Three days since he had almost killed a man, if it hadn't been for Sarah stopping him. Even if she hadn't looked at him properly since then.

However, when Shaw had heard about what happened, he felt that they should try the Laudanol again, to recreate that unstoppable machine. And as team leader, he had the final say, despite Chuck's protests. "Chuck I've already explained this," Shaw said to the rookie agent. "You need to control your emotions in order to bring out the Intersect's full potential. You'll never become an agent, let alone a good one, while you let your emotions run rampart. Think of the Laudanol as a set of training wheels."

"Training wheels help you ride a bike, they don't turn you into a murderous robot," Chuck countered. "You don't get it Shaw, when I was under the effects of the tic tac, it was like being really drunk and you can't really control your body, only instead of having no coordination at all, I had very precise coordination with deadly intent. The Intersect… it doesn't see people, it sees threats to be eliminated. If Sarah hadn't stopped me…"

But Shaw, annoying with Chuck's insubordination cut him off. "If Sarah hadn't stopped you, you would've killed a couple of enemies of America, like you're supposed to."

Sarah could only watch the argument between her current boyfriend and… whatever Chuck was to her. They never really dated, so she couldn't really call him an ex, and with the way things were going, with her and Shaw getting closer and Chuck losing more and more of what makes him great each day, she couldn't help but wonder if they were even really friends. And when Chuck looked at her, hoping she would support him in ending this experiment, she just looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

Chuck sighed as Sarah looked away. He really wished something, anything would happen to make things better between them, because every day, between her tell Shaw her real name to him pulling out his friend's teeth and almost killing random grunts, they were getting further and further apart. "And what if the Intersect decides that you or Sarah are 'enemies of America'?" the nerd turned spy queried his team leader. "What's going to happen when the Intersect decides to kill you and you can't stop it?"

This time Shaw snorted in disbelief. "You're giving the computer in your head way too much credit if you think it can help you take out me or Sarah, let alone both at once."

The glare that Sarah shot him was particularly frosty. Sure things between Chuck and Sarah weren't that great, but she still wouldn't let anyone talk badly about the curly haired nerd, even her new boyfriend. "What I mean is that while the skills the Intersect gives you are very impressive, it doesn't turn you into Superman. Both Sarah and I are experienced fighters, I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever the Intersect dishes out," Shaw added, mollifying his girlfriend.

Chuck however was not convinced in the slightest. "You weren't there," he said solemnly. "You didn't experience what I did. Honestly, I never knew my body could move like that, but with the Intersect at the helm… I was more Superman that you could ever hope to be. Everything, every block, dodge, counterattack and strike was perfectly calculated. I really think you and Sarah are really good at the butt kicking stuff, but there's no way you guys can handle the Intersect."

While Shaw looked unconvinced, Sarah started to worry a bit. Chuck had always had high praise for her abilities and always had faith that she could win a fight. For him to say that she couldn't win against the emotionless Intersect was… troubling. Shaw of course was having none of that. "You're concerns are noted Chuck," he said in a tone that also implied that they were also being ignored. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens. Now put these on your forehead."

The look on Chuck's face showed that Shaw's guarantee did not make him feel better but he nonetheless took the package handed to him by the other man. Opening it up, Chuck saw several small buds. "What are these for?" he asked as he placed them on his head.

"They measure brainwave activity. They'll hopefully aid us in learning more about the Intersect and what it does to your brain," Shaw explained, before pulling out a single capsule of the Laudanol. "Now take this."

Chuck looked despondently at the pill. "Not even going to give me some water to wash this down," he asked bitterly.

Sarah wordlessly handed him a small cup of water, which got her an awkward yet grateful smile. Without further complaint, even though she knew he still wanted to, he placed the pill in his mouth and took a mouth full of water. For a moment the three of them just sat there in silence, before the pill took a noticeable affect as Sarah watched, almost in horror, as Chuck's expressive face melt into a look of complete blankness, much like how he had looked when he had his hands around that Ring agent's throat. The expressionless machine wearing Chuck's face stared at the agents in the room, before the flutter of his eyelids gave away that he was flashing.

When the flash was over, he stared blankly at Shaw. "Agent Daniel Oliver Shaw, CIA agent," Chuck stated in a monotone voice before he started listing different facts about the other man.

When he had finished with Shaw, his empty stare turned towards her. "Agent Sarah Walker, born Samantha Lisa Lockley," he stated before repeating the process with her in the same emotionless voice.

Sarah couldn't help but winch as she heard her full name from the man in front of her. Telling Shaw her real name had been a mistake, made worse when the one person who should have heard it first had overheard her telling someone else. And now she was finding out that at any time in the past two years, Chuck could have flashed and found out everything he wanted to know and saved himself some heartache. Instead he had trusted her to tell him when she was ready, and she had repaid that trust by betraying him. As he continued to voice the information he now knew about her, stuff she should had told him, her guilt simply grew. Chuck had been right, this whole experiment had been a bad idea.

Shaw, however, seemed to think there was something funny in all of this. "So that's your full name huh," he said in a tone he would use to mock and belittle Chuck. "Should I be upset that Chuck found out before me?"

He laughed at his little joke, before realising that Sarah was glaring at him again, and this time it could have frozen magma. "How long is he going to go on like this," Sarah asked irritably. "The pill he took before didn't last long and he probably burned through it quicker because of the fight."

"This one is a higher dosage," Shaw confirmed, causing Sarah to let out an angry sigh.

"Great," she huffed as Intersect-Chuck continued to list information she should have told him herself.

Thankfully, Chuck did finally stop and just gazed at the pair of them, as if he was assessing them. Then the words he spoke next chilled Sarah to the bone. "You are threats to the security of the United States of America," he said robotically, eyelids fluttering again. "You must be neutralised."

Shaw simply rolled his eyes. He made his way towards Chuck to subdue him when the Intersect just reacted with almost lightning speed. Grabbing the outreached hand, Chuck pivoted and twisted and easily flipping Shaw unto his back, causing the older man to gasp in surprise. Quickly recovering, Shaw managed to slip out of Chuck's hold and stand up straight, ready to fight, but his initial strike was easily dodge, as if Chuck could see into the future, before the Intersect quickly got behind Shaw and delivered a precise open handed strike to the other man's lower back, causing him to crumple onto the ground. "Arhh," Shaw cried. "What did you do to me?"

"I have struck a nerve cluster in your spine, preventing you from using your limbs," came Chuck's monotone voice as he propped Shaw sitting against a wall, causing the other man to wince in pain.

Sarah could only watch in horror as the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man she knew, one she cared very deeply for, easily defeat the man she was currently dating, as if it was child's play. Her horror soon turned to fear as she saw him turn his expressionless eyes towards her, and she quickly dropped into a fighting stance, prepared to fight the one man she never expected to fight. She found it odd though that Chuck had picked up a pair of handcuffed they had brought into the dojo in case something like this happened. For all the good it did them.

No one who practiced martial arts could complain they had never been beaten. After all, beginners are never going to beat the people teaching them, so raw recruits for the CIA soon become well versed in being beaten by their instructors who were obviously more skilled. And even when they became fully fledged agents, no one would managed to walk away from every fight victorious, if they managed to walk away at all. Even with that in mind, as Sarah mentally prepared herself to fight someone she cared for, she could still never remember being so out-classed by an opponent.

Knowing she needed to forget that this was Chuck and was just another agent trying to kill her, she made the first move, throwing a punch to his face. However, like with Shaw, Chuck could practically read her mind and moved out of her fists way before grabbing her wrist and then using his leg to sweep her own out from under her, causing Sarah to fall to the ground. With his tight grip around her wrist, her only option left was to struggle helplessly as Chuck secured the handcuffs around her wrists before pulling out some rope and tying that around her legs. "Please Chuck, please snap out of it," she pleaded, desperate for the nightmare, of what the spy world would eventually turn Chuck into, to end. "Please this isn't you."

However her pleas were ignored by the machine with Chuck's face as he made his way back over to Shaw, now convinced that Sarah wasn't going to be any more troubling. At first Sarah was afraid he was going to kill him, but then to her joy and bafflement, Chuck instead got a second pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the disabled agent to a pole. "What the hell are you doing," Shaw hissed as Chuck secured his numb limps with the handcuffs.

"Neutralising the threat," the Intersect-driven Chuck stated plainly.

From her bound position on the ground, Sarah was grateful that Chuck hadn't killed Shaw, more for what it would do to Chuck than a value for Shaw's life. Yet Chuck's statement about 'neutralising the threat' did little to reassure her. Once he was satisfied that Shaw was unable to move, he then returned to where Sarah laid. She stared up at him, desperate to see anything of the wonderful man she once knew, and only saw the machine-like stare gazing back at her. And it broke her heart.

But then Chuck did something unexpected. He made his way behind her and tilted her upwards so she was on her knees with her torso resting against the floor. All this really accomplished for Sarah was to confused her, but then she felt Chuck hook his thumb on the elastic of her track pants and the panties she wore underneath and then pulled them down, exposing her naked rear in the air. The move caught her completely off-guard, and enraged the bound Shaw. "What the hell do you think you're doing Bartowski," he yelled as his body jerked in an attempt to break free.

Sarah was too stunned to voice any protest, but soon her confusion increased as her felt what had to be Chuck's tongue gently licking her exposed pussy. It didn't take long for the nerds tongue to slide deeper into her privates and for his fingers to join the party by sliding themselves inside her as well as playing with her clit and soon, confusion gave way to arousal as she found herself moaning at how wonderful it felt to be eaten out of this computer-possessed nerd. "Oh yes Chuck," she hummed, not seeing the dark look on her boyfriend's face as she tried to grind her crotch against Chuck's face.

Naturally there was no response from Chuck, but as he continued to pleasure her, something about the way his tongue danced all over her pussy, lightly touching her sweet spots, and how his fingers nimbly worked their way to further and prolong her pleasure, seemed very familiar. Which logically didn't make sense because if Sarah had ever had sex with Chuck, she was pretty sure that they would still be having sex, especially if he was this good.

And then for a moment, Sarah lust filled mind managed to work out why Chuck's technique felt familiar. It was because she had become very familiar with this technique when she was on the CAT squad, when she and Carina would get horny after a mission and have sex. Chuck was using Carina's technique for eating her out, probably because Carina's technique for cunnilingus was in the Intersect. He had flashed on eating pussy and Carina's technique was in the Intersect. And even after this realisation, she found she didn't care. Why would she, when the man she had often dreamt about was expertly licking her pussy. "Mmm, keep going Chuck," she moaned, uncaring if it didn't registered to the man in question. "God I'm so close."

And then when Chuck's fingers lightly pinched her clit while his tongue was inside her, she became undone. "FUCK YES CHUCK," Sarah cried, cumming hard as her body shook. "GOD YES I'M CUUUMMING."

Chuck showed no reaction to her screams, he merely kept his face in her crotch as she trembled with delight, continuing with his task. When he had decided that that task had been completed, he pulled away, much to Sarah's regret. "Don't you fucking dare," Shaw suddenly snarled, as he saw Chuck doing something behind Sarah, which she couldn't see due her position.

However, what had angered Shaw soon became very apparent to her as she felt something very hard and very large touch her pussy. Sarah knew instantly what it was, after all what else would it be, and wondered if the Intersect-driven Chuck realised how much wetter she became just by feeling his hot cock touching her. Of course Sarah was given very little time to bask in the idea of being fucked by Chuck Bartowski in that she was quickly confronted by the reality of it as he quickly sheathed himself inside her. "Oh yes Chuck," she cried as he penetrated her, filling her completely. "God, your cock… it's so big… so hard."

At first the rookie agent's movements were slow and calculated, designed to hit the right spot and the right moment. He maintained this rhythm, quickly thrusting in before slowly pulling out, only to repeat the whole process, eliciting an erotic gasp from Sarah every time the head of his member touched the deepest part of her. "Chuck, please… faster…," she begged, his slow rhythm torturing her in a way that certainly wasn't unpleasant, but not enough to push her to another much desired orgasm. "God please Chuck… fuck me… harder… faster…"

She wasn't entirely sure if her words really registered with him, but nonetheless, Chuck's movements became less machine-like and more natural, gently picking up speed. "Yes… that's it Chuck," Sarah encouraged. "Faster… yes… that's it… oh fuck me… yes… I'm so close…"

"Sarah," she heard her name being called. At first she thought it was Chuck, finally sobering up, but as he didn't let up in his wonderful ploughing of her Sarah realised it was the other person in the room. "Sarah," Shaw called, getting her attention. "I'm starting to feel my limbs again. Whatever Chuck did must be wearing off. Just keep him distracted for a little longer and I'll get us out of this mess…"

If he thought Sarah was going to go along with his plan then he had another thing coming. "Don't you fucking dare Shaw," she growled at him as Chuck continued to fuck her from behind. "Oh god… I've wait almost two years… oh yes right there… for this… and you are not going to fuck it… oh god yes, fuck me Chuck… up for me."

Shaw just sat there stunned, as he witnesses his girlfriend berate him while her former asset, now an emotionless fucking machine did her from behind. Sarah, now content to forget that Shaw was even there, allowed herself to get lost in the incredibly ecstasy being created by Chuck, and was rapidly approaching her second climax. "Fuck yes Chuck," she pleaded. "Just a little more… oh yes… fuck yes… OH GOD I-I'M CUMMING AGAIN… YES CHUCK… YOUR COCK… SO GOOD… IN MY CUNT…"

Once again Sarah shook uncontrollably as she came around the hard cock inside her, which showed no signs of slowing down. In a daze, she barely realised when Chuck finally did pull out, and moved her into sitting on her knees, her naked behind touching her heels while her track pants were bunched around the middle of her thigh. Chuck had managed to bring her to two amazing orgasms, and she was still practically fully clothed. He then had moved in front of her with his rock hard cock dangling in front of her mouth, glistering with her juices. Understanding what he wanted, and without understanding why, or even caring, she took him into her mouth, eagerly sucking him off.

It didn't take long as Chuck quickly filled her mouth with his load as he gave sharp gasp, the first sign of humanity since he had taken the pill. While it would have been easier had her hands not been bound behind her, she still did every in her power to expertly suck him dry, not missing a single drop. When she was convinced that she had gotten the entire load, she had swallowed, hoping the erotic gesture was not lost on the Laudanol high Chuck.

As if someone flipped a switch, the blank look that Chuck had been wearing since he had taken the pill faded, and in its place was a look of absolute guilt and shame. "S-S-Sarah," he stammered, unable to look at her. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

And with those words he picked up his pants and fled the room, leaving Sarah and Shaw bound where they were. Sarah, who was no longer benefitting from the high of her climax, simply glared at Shaw. "This is your fault," she said angrily, although neither was quite sure exactly what she was blaming him for.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, for you enjoyed it and remember to review.<p> 


End file.
